


Mentally Dusted

by GriiffinWrites



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Angst, Dreamtale, Dust Sans - Freeform, Dustmare, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: Dust stares through through the glass. He only hopes he'll be out soon enough. At least he knows someone will be by his side.





	Mentally Dusted

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare approached the building. The Mental Help Center. Days tick by as he waits to here his dearests voice. For now there'll just pass notes.

Nightmare stepped through the door. It was quiet, not many people were there. He stepped up to the front desk. The lady at the desk smiles, already knowing why he's here. After a bit of talking between them, Nightmare heads down the hall, to the room where he will meet Dust. He opens the door, finding a familiar skeleton in the glass cell in the room. He steps in, smiling at him. Nightmare pulls out a piece of paper he had kept in his coat. He scribbles down writing on it and passes it through the cell to Dust. He wasn't allowed to directly talk to Dust or go in the cell he was in,because of safety reasoning. Dust has had a record of attacking people and hating being touched. Dust read the paper Nightmare passed to him.

 _Hey._ He smiles and writes a hello back to Nightmare. Nightmare writes something back to him. _I missed you_ Dust giggles and passes it back. _You were just here yesterday!_ Nightmare flushes slightly. _Whatever!_ Nightmare scribbles. _How's Dream?_ Dust asks on the paper. _Good._ He sighs as he passes it to Dust. Dust notices this and frowns. _What's wrong?_ Dust looks at Nightmare impatiently. Nightmare finally passes the paper back to Dust. _I wish you were here_ Dust raises a eyebrow, before writing something back to Nightmare. _But I already am_ Nightmare looks down. _I mean out of here._ Dust gives a small smile, trying to cheer him up. _I'll be out soon though_ He passes the paper to Nightmare. Tears prick Nightmares eyes and he fiercely jots down something on the paper and gives it to him. _I want you out now!_ Dust's soul fills with worry. _It's okay Nightmare, it won't be long._ He calms Nightmare. _I'm sorry_ Dust trys to reassure him. _It's fine_ Nightmare gives a small nod. _I want to hear your voice_ Nightmare writes on the other side of the paper. Dust smiles. _Me too._ Nightmare gives a smile back _I love you._ He writes to Dust. _I love you too._ Dust writes back. A lady steps through the door. "Visit time is over," She says to Nightmare. Nightmare stands up, walking to the doorway holding the paper before sending a goodbye wave to Dust. Dust waves back. Nightmare then walks out and down the hall, before leaving the building.

_I love you._


End file.
